Miria Marigold Mackenzie
Miria Marigold Mackenzie is Garnet and Sango's human partner in Jewelpet Twinkle. She's eight years old, Miria is an American girl who lives in Hollywood, is the daughter of Celine Bright (a famous singer), loves watching cartoons, and loves to dress up as a cat. She considers herself a "KMB" ("Kanzen Muketsu Bishojo," or sometimes translated in English as "Knock-out Marvelous Beauty" or in Spanish as "Kacho Mega Bonita") and also has a crush on Leon. Miria often brags about her magical skills, though she can sometimes be a bit irresponsible when using her magic (though she learns from her mistakes). She misses both her mom and dad, who were singer and manager respectively. Her mom is often away because of her singing career, and Miria hasn't seen her dad for many years. If Miria obtains the Jewel Star title, she wishes that she would become a pop star just like her mother. Her only fear is snakes. Miria has good magical skills and can use the Jewel Charm to cast magic along with Garnet and Sango, sometimes changing her clothes to her green and pink magical costume to amplify her magic. Appearance Miria has long, wavy, light gold hair tied into high pigtails and sparkling blue eyes. Being the youngest, she is the shortest out of most of the students in her class, after Nicola. Her choice of clothing are normally costumes accompanied with cat ears, or in one episode, she was about to wear bunny ears to get a compliment from Leon. However, Akari told him beforehand and she wasn't able to surprise anyone. Personality Miria is a American girl who once lived in Germany but transferred in Canada after her mother became a pop star. Her mother is Celine Bright and barely comes to important events. Miria loves watching cartoons, dress up as a cat and considered herself as an "KMB" or "Kanzen Muketsu Bishojo" or "Knock-out Marvellous Beauty". She has a crush on Leon, while she can brag about her magical skills. She can also be a bit irresponsible sometimes on her magic but then later learns her mistakes. She misses both her parents, who were both singer and manager, making her very upset. Her only fear is snakes and cannot get along with Sara until the incident when their bodies were swapped. Her wish if she became the Jewel Star is to become a Queen of Pop just like her mother and become on the same stage. She is a good friend to Akari, Sara, Leon and Nicola. Skills Miria has many creative ways to use spells, but most of them is to show off or impress Leon. Many times her magic is too powerful and backfires in a result to certain disasters. She uses her Jewel Charm to cast magic along with Garnet and Sango, also changing her clothes to her Magical Costume to amplify her magic by using Jewel Flash. Unlike the other students, her costume design and color varies depending on how many Jewel Stones she obtain. Category:Jewelpet Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Female Category:Magical Girls Category:Kids Category:Famous